


Ancient Oaths

by RayneSummer



Series: Teen Wolf: missing scenes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x23, Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene, Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: Missing scene of 3x23;Sheriff and Scott voice their concern over Stiles’ current state before the former goes looking for Meredith and tells the alpha to watch over his pack-brother. As if that needed saying, after all they'd been through together.





	

“So I’m going to question some of the staff over at that damn place, we’ve got an APB on Lydia still, along with whoever you’ve got looking around for clues with their much better senses.”

The Sheriff stopped talking as Scott nodded solemnly, not reacting to the man’s aversion to actually saying the word ‘werewolf’. Stiles would have noticed, and probably would have pointed it out, amused.

Stilinski’s train of thought seemed to reflect Scott’s, since he glanced across the McCall’s dining room table into the lounge, brow furrowed in worry as he stared at his son laying asleep on one of the couches.

“He’s not okay, is he?”

Scott’s gaze followed the Sheriff’s, and a familiar wave of fear made itself known at his words. Stilinski looked back at the boy, whose expression radiated not only concern but intense sadness.

He sighed. “What’s wrong with him?”

The alpha looked down, feeling undeniably guilty because he didn’t know; he had no idea what was really going on with his best friend, but it was obvious it had something to do with the thing running around still in Stiles’ form, and still causing pain and strife.

“My mum checked him over straight after,” Scott said, having already given the Sheriff a very brief summary of how they’d gotten the nogitsune out of Stiles’ mind, “and she said that he was medically okay, and definitely human.”

Stilinski made an unintelligible sound at that, like he didn’t even want to know, and Scott quickly continued.

“And Noshiko – Kira’s mother, who controls the Oni – summoned them and they marked him with their symbol, and she said that the nogi-- that it was gone.”

Scott swallowed the bitter taste almost saying the spirit’s name out loud left in his mouth, as if it was taboo, and glanced up at the Sheriff.

He was staring in an unfocused way across the room again, wearing an expression that seemed to sit somewhere between rage and infinite grief.

“That thing…” He looked back at Scott, meeting the boy’s open gaze. “Can it actually get killed? Or defeated or something, at least.”

Scott hesitated only briefly, because the Sheriff almost gave off the impression that he wanted to personal stab ‘that thing’ that had possessed and used and tortured his son, and was still hurting him. So instead of admitting that they weren’t sure exactly how to get rid of the nogitsune for good, Scott tried for a somewhat reassuring attempt at a smile.

Besides, the Sheriff wasn’t the only one who wanted to personally see to it that the evil spirit was properly destroyed, never to bother them – or anyone else – ever again.

“I’m sure we have a plan,” he said with more determination than he felt. “Anyway, we have to find it first, and hopefully finding Lydia will help with that.”

“Hm. Well then.” Stilinski visibly straightened up and exhaled slowly, steeling himself for going back out into the field. For letting his son out of his sight once again, with the knowledge that the boy was still not okay. Not yet.

“Better get back to it, right?”

Scott twitched a smile and nodded, and the Sheriff turned to take a step towards the front door, but stopped as if suddenly struck by a thought.

“Scott.”

The alpha looked up again, raising his eyebrows politely in question. “Yes?”

The Sheriff hesitated, flicking his gaze from the boy’s honest face to the sofa in the other room. Scott realised what needed to be said immediately, but waited for it anyway.

“I know that it’s probably not even necessary to say this,” he started, and Scott felt grateful for that admission, at least, and politely stayed quiet.

After seemingly arguing with himself for a second, Stilinski just sighed and eyed Scott with an expression that almost looked like some degree of defeat.

“Just – promise me, that you won’t let him out of your sight.”

The alpha didn’t break eye contact. He nodded once, and there was no need for his eyes to flash red in a reminder of his power and responsibility.

Because this sort of needless request had been his oath long before _pack_ came into it.

“I promise,” Scott said quietly.

The Sheriff just nodded in reply, and with one last glance, headed out the door to find their current lead.

Scott watched him leave until the only thing that filled the alpha’s heightened senses was the sound of the human nearby breathing, slow and steady, and the lingering smell of something not right that clung to the scent he knew better than his own.

And in that moment, the alpha made his own silent promise; there was no way he was letting his brother die over this.

He looked across the room, resolve hardened, and finally let his eyes flash their fierce ruby in strength.

Stiles had suffered enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 will always be my favourite, because of the sheer loyalty of the two boys in the face of anything and everything.  
> Also I don't know why there seems to be so many of the letter 's' in this work. Weird. Maybe because Scott and Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski.


End file.
